


Chaque jour

by Voirloup



Series: Origin(aux) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Song fic, complex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Peut-être, elle était belle.
Series: Origin(aux) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937071
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Chaque jour

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit sur Mrs. Potato Head x Scars to Your Beautiful - Melanie Martinez & Alessia Cara Mashup par LTS.  
> Ecrit y a trois (?) ans.

Chaque jour, elle se regardait dans le miroir. 

Chaque jour, elle avait peur de ce qu’elle pourrait voir dans cette vitre réfléchissante. 

Chaque matin, elle essayait d’éviter que cette chose qu’était son corps presque nu ne se retrouve face à la glace. Chaque matin, elle essayait de ne pas rire de détresse aux compliments que son petit-ami pouvait faire sur sa beauté qu’elle trouvait inexistante alors qu’elle était dans ses bras protecteurs et aimants. 

Elle ne s’était jamais trouvée belle. Toujours trop complexée par ses amies bien plus mince qu’elle. Toujours complexée par celles qui se considéraient comme grosse alors qu’elles n’avaient pas un pète de graisse sur n’importe quel membre de leurs corps si parfait. Toujours trop complexée par son ventre un peu trop gros. Toujours trop complexée par les vergetures et cicatrices qu’avaient laissées son adolescence et sa vie sur son corps. Toujours trop complexée par ses jambes qu’elle trouvait horribles à cause de deux petites cicatrices. Toujours trop complexée par sa taille. Toujours trop complexée par sa façon de parler : forte et sans vraiment de limites. 

Chaque jour, elle se regardait dans le miroir. 

Chaque jour, elle avait peur de ce qu’elle pourrait voir dans cette vitre réfléchissante. 

Chaque matin, elle évitait de dire qu’elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait être belle. Chaque matin, quand elle n’arrivait pas à se taire, elle n’arrivait pas à croire ce que l’homme qu’elle aimait et avait confiance pouvait dire sur son corps. Toujours trop complexée par son visage. Toujours trop complexée par ses cicatrices dû une acné trop présente. Toujours trop complexée par ses dents plus jaunes que blanches. Il disait qu’un jour elle arriverai à se voir comme il la voyait.

Elle ne s’était jamais trouvée belle. Toujours trop complexée par des filles plus belles qu’elle. 

Mais chaque jour, elle marchait dans la rue d’un pas affirmé sans penser à sa beauté qu’elle trouvait inexistante. Chaque jour, elle souriait de temps en temps sans douter de son sourire. Chaque jour, elle allait en cours et ne s’excusait pas pour sa manière de parler ; un poil trop forte et trop franche, sans barrières mentales. Chaque matin, elle disait à ses amies qu’elles n’étaient pas plus grosses que la veille, sans les maudirent pour leurs minceur. Chaque matin, elle regardait ses hanches et les trouvaient bien à leur place même si elles offraient avec elles le ventre qu’elle trouvait un poil trop important. 

Chaque jour, elle se regardait dans le miroir. 

Chaque jour, elle avait peur de ce qu’elle pourrait voir dans cette vitre réfléchissante. 

Chaque jour, elle ignorait les cicatrices et vergetures sur son corps en s’habillant, espérant juste que les nouvelles feront des formes artistiques avec les anciennes sur son corps. Chaque jour, elle regardait ses jambes, cachées par une paire de jeans, et se disaient qu’elles étaient bien plus élancées qu’elle ne le pensait. Chaque matin, elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son petit-ami sans qu’il se baisse et ça les faisaient rire qu’elle ne tienne pas assez longtemps pour un vrai baiser. Chaque matin, elle laissait l’homme qu’elle aimait caresser son visage et embrasser ce dernier au réveil. 

Elle ne s’était jamais trouvée belle. Toujours trop complexée par ce que la société trouvait comme hors-norme. 

Mais chaque jour, elle se laissait embrasser par le bonheur qu’était qu’être une femme à part entière. Chaque jour, elle se laissait porter par le vent pour voir jusqu’où elle pourrait aller. Chaque matin, elle était heureuse dans des bras amoureux. Chaque matin, elle se disait que peut-être, durant quelques petite secondes, peut-être, elle était belle.


End file.
